This invention is related to a center column machine assembly having a pair of rings defining a hydraulic manifold for delivering fluid to a work fixture mounted on an indexable work table.
Center column machines are commonly employed for performing a sequence of metal-working operations on a workplace that is indexed on a work table around a center tool-supporting column. The workplace is mounted on a fixture on the work table. A group of work stations are mounted on the stationary center column and engage the workpiece as it is advanced between work stations. Such machines are rather substantial and conventionally employ mechanically-actuated fixtures and work stations. The center column is a generally cylindrical hollow body mounted in an upright position. The lower part of the center column is narrowed at the mounting base.
High pressure hydraulically-actuated fixtures commonly employ a pressure of 500-3,000 p.s.i. A hollow center manifold has not been commercially available which will accommodate such pressures for a center column machine because of its substantial size. Consequently, such fixtures have been limited to mechanically powered devices.
An example of a hydraulic rotary indexing table may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,939, issued Apr. 26, 1983 to Richard E. Gardner for "Rotary indexing Table". High pressure hydraulic, relatively small couplings are also well known in the art.